Character Approval/Mickey Martin
1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Mickayla Annaliese Martin, or Mickey, was talented. Extremely talented. She could speak any language and mimic flawlessley (even though that may have to do with her being a Polyglot), levitate like a boss, carry even the heaviest things with telekenisis, aced every single one of her tests, and much much more. Basically, perfect. But the kids at school didn't seem to think so. Since her first day at Foxfire, all the students noticed her talent and envied her for it. And even though they won't tell you this, they were a little scared of her abilities, too. This led to most of the kids bullying her or ignoring her. This hurt Mickey. Alot. So she just stopped. She stopped speaking any other language besides the Enlightened Language. Pretended to struggle with mimicry. She stopped levitating so high. Faked her failing telekinisis. Didn't try on her tests. She hoped this would help her make friends. And slowly but surely the kids started warming up to her. They started to become friends. Theye ven slept at each other houses. Mickey finally had her place in Foxfire. Sure, there were still the bullies who were still bitter from her beting them at every single game in P.E., but it was easier to handle. Because everything is easier to handle when you have a friend. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Mickey is respectable, competative, likable, and more. She is very pleasant to be around and her smile is very contagious. Mickey is also very responsible and smart, even though she doesn't like to share that fact. In front of her friends, Mickey acts very irrisponsible and reblious, just so they want to be friends with her. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Brigit Mendler 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Mickey is good at almost everything, even though she pretends not to be. However, she would like to learn how to play a few instruments and is eager to improve her singing skills. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. 'She's a polyglot, so I'll do the quiz B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- '''the ability quiz'What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements '''B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) I did the ability quiz I would like it if she manifested as a guster or charger. Thanks :)! Category:Approved